The Third Dreamworks War: Monsters Vs Daleks rematch
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Third DreamWorks War is underway as the Penguins and their allies once again find themselves in the Monsters Vs. Aliens universe. The Rematch of the century is brewing as Area 51 gets attacked by The Daleks. Can the Penguins and their allies stop the Daleks? And that important question rears it's ugly head again...Who is The War Master? Guest starring the Cyber-men and Rusty
1. Skipper's Emergency Recap

The Third DreamWorks War has begun! I want you! Maybe…probably…but only if you're good enough! All enlisting penguin operatives must read this following recap… We just managed to stop the lastest plan of Hans the Puffin when a fire-breathing Seadragon attacked New York City. All evidence suggested that the dragon was part of Drago's dragon army. We traveled back in time to the isle of berk to confront Drago for attack our city. After brief battle on and around berk Toothless challenged the alpha (again) but almost died (thanks to drago). Elsa suddenly showed up and defeated Drago's top dragon propelling us into an epic battle on the sea. After a brief distraction provided by the Daleks we managed to defeat drago. But after he dead the fact that both he and Hans mentioned a mysterous villain called The War Master has me on edge. Before we could really ponder what that meant we were sucked into another universe, guess which one…


	2. Chapter One: Daleks attack again

August 30th 2015

Area 51, Nevada

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Super-Plane landed with a thud on the desert floor. "Kowalski where are we?" I asked. "Nevada," Kowalski said, "Area 51." "Area 51?" I asked, "what universe?" " ** _Exterminate!"_** "whatever universe we in," Kowalski said, "The Daleks followed us here." " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!"_** the voice of emperor Dalek Sec himself said. " ** _We obey!"_** "We need to move," I said as Toothless growled at the approaching Daleks. I tossed Kowalski the Dalek-Slayer, "Fire at will!" I shouted.

Kowalski aimed the Dalek-Slayer at the Supreme Dalek. The White Supreme was flanked by two Special Weapons Daleks who fired sending us all to the ground. The Daleks has us surrounded as the Imperial Ship appeared above us. " ** _You will die Penguins!"_** "Not today Daleks!" I said. " ** _The Penguins and their human and dragon allies must be exterminated!"_** The Daleks surrounding us edged closer, "Sherwood forest all over again," Elsa muttered. "Dalek are you sure you want to do this?" I said, "Area 51 is right there you know…" " ** _Giant Humanoid detected!_** " a scientist Dalek announced. "Giant Human?" I said. " ** _Giant Human Identified as Susan,"_** another Dalek said, " ** _also know as_** **_Ginormica." "Blob know as B.O.B also detected,"_** the Strategist replied, " ** _Human cockroach hybrid known as Dr. Cockroach PhD detected! Prehistoric humanoid known as The Missing Link Detected! Mutant Insect known as Insectisaurus detected! Human known as General Monger detected!"_**

"Wait..." Elsa said, "that's means..." "The monster initiative," I replied, "as in the..." "Monster's Vs. Alien Universe!" Kowalski said. " ** _Exterminate Area 51! Exterminate the abominations! Exterminate the humans! Exterminate the penguins!"_** "Hiccup!" I shouted, "get on Toothless and give us air support!" Hiccup and Astrid got on their respected dragons and launched into the sky. " ** _Alert! Alert! The Dragon Riders have moblized!"_** "You guys want a rematch," Susan...sorry, Ginormica said. " ** _Exterminate all lifeform below! Exterminate!"_** The Soldiers of Area 51 started firing their anti-dalek weapons. "When did you get energy weapons?" Kowalski asked.

General Monger turned to Kowalski and said, "We developed them after the Daleks attacked us the first time." "You died the first time," I replied. "Yes before you rewrote the timeline," Monger said. "How did you know about the timeline rewrite?" "I had a theory," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Explains how they remembered who we were when we battled The Fire Queen," Private said. "Well..." The ground exploded as the Dalek actually begun their attack. "Fire at will!" General Monger replied, "let's send these Daleks back where they came from!" " ** _Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!"_** Gunfire and lasers from area 51 and the Daleks death beams flew thru the air along with Toothless's plasma blasts and Stormfly's fireballs.

"Kowalski let's add some Penguin firepower to this battle!" I said. Private, Rico, and I started to fire at the Daleks while Kowalski stayed back to ready the Dalek-slayer. "fire at will!" I shouted. Our energy weapons were added to fray but neither side seemed to be win. "Stalemate," I said. BOB and Link were both fighting the Daleks directly while Dr. Cockroach just boosted about how you can't kill a cockroach. Ginormica was picking up random Daleks and threw them across the desert. She was also grabbed some by the domes and crushing them. Insectisaurus was just smashing Daleks with it's massive feet, " ** _Ahhh!"_** several unluckly Daleks replied. "I still don't see a clear victor!" Kowalski replied.

The Daleks didn't care that there was a stalemate and continued to exterminate. "Kowalski," I said as he blasted away with the Dalek-Slayer, "EMP Cannon now!" Kowalski handed Rico the Dalek-Slayer who shallowed it then handed him the EMP cannon. Rico then tossed him the Nanite-crusher attachment which Kowalski attached quickly. Kowalski fired and the Daleks shields failed, " ** _Shields have been disabled!" "My vision is impaired I can not see!"_** But then the Nanite-Crusher attachment sparked and blew up. " ** _Shields restored!" "My vision is repaired…Resume Attack!"_**

"Kowalski?" I said. "I may have forgot to switch to attachment mode," Kowalski replied, "and to deactivate the Electromagnetic power core." "Fire the EMP Cannon!" I shouted taking off the attachment. Kowalski aimed at the Daleks and they continued to attack as if nothing happened. " _The Daleks are immune to EMPs!_ " a Eternal replied. "Oh come on!" Kowalski said. "Daleks you know you're not winning," I said. " ** _And neither are you!"_** Dalek-Jast replied. And then the battle seemed to stop with one single terrible word, " **Delete!" "** Who are they?" Ginormica asked. " **We are the Cyber-men!"** " ** _The Cybermen will be Exterminated!"_** " **All lifeforms will be upgraded!" "** ** _Exterminate All Cyber-forms!"_** "This is just great," Kowalski muttered.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Cyber-Dalek rematch

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski tell me you have some great options!" Skipper shouted. "Watch the Daleks and Cyber-men destroy each other," I said. " ** _Exterminate everything!"_** "Not going to work," Skipper said, "we keep fighting!" Fighter Jets, Stealth bombers, and helicopters arrived and engaged both the Daleks and the Cyber-men. The Dalek ships fired lasers and missiles at anything that moved. Tanks blew up and the silence was broken only by shouts of, " **Delete!"** ** _"Exterminate!"_** **"Upgrade in Progress!"**

The soldiers on the ground continued their attack on the Daleks but found their energy weapons useless on the Cyber-men. I grabbed the EMP cannon and started wiping out Cyber-men. Skipper, Private, and Rico continued to fire on the Daleks and their patrol ships. The Monsters were attacking Daleks and Cyber-men alike while The dragon riders attacked from above. "Keep firing," Skipper said, "Don't let any of the Cyber-men touch you!" " ** _Cyber upgrade system disabled!"_** a Dalek said victoriously. The Cyber-men's guns were useless on the Daleks who were now able to wipe the Cyber-legion out. Elsa was striking the cyber-men with ice right in the emotional inhibitors.

" **emotional influx**!" several Cyber-men said, " **overload! Overload! Overload!"** Every Cyber-men she hit got an emotional influx and overloaded. Cyber-heads exploded leaving behind a trail of beheaded cyber-shells. "watch out for the Cyber-mites!" Skipper shouted. Rico readied his rocket launcher and destroyed as many Cyber-mites as possible. The Special Weapons Daleks got the same idea and obliterated any Cyber-men they came in contact with along with the Cyber-mites. Toothless and Stormfly blasted away at The Daleks and cyber-men. The Supreme Dalek began to panic, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter…Ahhhh!."_** The Supreme fell out of the sky and it's shell was ripped apart as a Cyber-men burst from the armor, " **Delete!"**

I was on the former Dalek in an instant destroying it with the Cyber-gun. Bazookas wiped out vast amounts of Cyber-men before their Upgrade ability returned. " ** _This can not continue!"_** Emperor Sec declared, " ** _Activate The Death Beam!"_** The Flagship moved aside as a Massive Dalek Ship appeared any Dalek on the ground teleported back on the ship. The Daleks hovering above us retreated to a safe distance outside of the blast radius. "Everyone get down!" I shouted. The Death Beam lowered into Position and fired wiping out the Cyber-men, any Dalek left behind, and any soldier who happened to be standing where the beam hit. The Fighter Jets and stealth bombers were tossed away from the blast radius like toys. The Helicopter spiraled to the ground and exploded and any remaining tank were unrecognizable.

"No more Cyber-men," Skipper said. " ** _This is not the end! Now nothing will stand in the way of our Victory!"_** As the Daleks continued to close in on all sides and the Fleet prepared for another Ariel onslaught we continued to fight on. Even as we wiped out a vast number of Daleks the approaching army just continued on with frightening determination. "Keep firing!" General Monger shouted, "don't let them take Area 51" Suddenly a portal opened and a fleet of strangely design Dalek ships appeared. " ** _Alert! Alert! It is the Alternate Daleks!"_** the strategist said. " ** _Exterminate The Alternate Daleks! Exterminate the Emperoress!"_** "why can't we ever just have a normal battle," Skipper said.


	4. Chapter Three: Alternate Daleks!

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Alternate Dalek ships beamed down an army of alternate daleks lead by the Emperoress herself. "Dalek Emperoress!" I shouted, "I thought we had an agreement!" " ** _Their was no mention of other universes!"_** " ** _You will die!"_** Emperor Dalek-Sec boomed out of the Imperial Ship, " ** _Special Weapons Daleks destroy The Alternate Daleks! Destroy the Penguins and their allies!"_** The Death beam sparked as the special weapons daleks began their attack.

The Special Weapons Dalek did not miss a shot as they began to decimate the Alternate Daleks. Meanwhile The Alternate Daleks ships were complete destroyed by the Dalek fleet until only the heavily armed flagship remained. A ramp under the cockpit of the ship lowered hitting the ground with a bang. A massive army of Alternate Daleks started to descend down the ramp. Soon their was thousands of Alternate daleks on the ground and the army didn't seem to end until the Flagship was blown up by a stealth bomber. "Yeah! Whoo! That's 'merica for you baby!" Kowalski shouted.

"We still have two massive army of Daleks to deal with!" Elsa said. "Two armies of Daleks who hate each other," Kowalski replied. "Well they both hate us so what's the difference?" I said. " ** _Exterminate the Alternate Dal…"_** Toothless destroyed the Dalek before it could finish it's sentence. The rest of the personal of Area 51 including the monsters had disappeared into a bunker. "Well their goes our backup," I said. "This installment will now self-destruct," a computer voice said. "Oh that's why they went into the bunker," I said, "Kowalski get us out here!" Kowalski pulled out the Space-Time Teleport and teleported us to a safe distance. Area 51 exploded destroying anything that was above it. " ** _Find the Bunker! Exterminate everything!"_** "Kowalski options?" I said.

"Let's pay the Alternate Daleks a visit," He replied. "Weapons at the ready!" I said. Kowalski teleported us to where the Alternate Daleks were now camped. We caught them completely by surprise and we began our attack. " ** _Protect the Emperoress!"_** the Alternate Supreme Dalek shouted. I destroyed the dalek with the Dalek-buster while the Dalek-Slayer made quick work of the imperial guards. The forces of Area 51 were now out of the bunker and continuing the battle with the Daleks. "Let's make quick work of these Alternate Daleks so we can go back to fighting the Daleks over there!" Elsa was blasting away at the Alternate Daleks while Toothless and Stormfly attacked from above.

"Kowalski!" I said firing my weapon, "Tell me there's a turbo mode!" Kowalski nodded made a adjustment and then fired the Dalek-slayer. All the Alternate Daleks between us and the remains of the Alternate Flagship were destroyed. "Elsa make sure no Daleks follow us in," I said. Elsa nodded and created two sentries with massive shields and broadswords. A massive snowdrift was created as a barricade and Elsa was on top of it ready to strike down any Approaching Dalek. "The Coast is Clear," she announced. "It won't for long," I told my men, "we need to move." "I thought we strike hard and strike fast?" Private asked. "And here you are talking, talking, talking," I said as we moved in.

Once inside the fallen ship we made quick work of three guard daleks. Their was an occasional patrol dalek but they were no match for our guns. We aimed the Dalek Busters in every possible direction while Kowalski lugged the Dalek-Slayer. "Dalek-slayer position," I shouted. Kowalski went in front with the Dalek-Slayer while the rest of stood behind him with our weapons drawn. Two Guards appeared and we instantly destroyed by Kowalski. Two more guards met the same faith as we reached the cargo hold. Their was a massive hole in the ceiling and dead alternate Daleks scattered everywhere. "Keep your weapons handy," I ordered, "just in case some of them are just playing dead." "Yes sir," everyone replied.

We quickly left the cargo hold and went past the ruined control room and several destroyed labs and even a combat common area. Their was not a single living Alternate Dalek until we reach the doors to the imperial chamber. " ** _Halt!" "Do not move!" "Surrender or you will be exterminated!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!"_** We quickly found ourselves surrounded by fifteen alternate daleks. Kowalski set the Dalek-slayer to turbo mode and fired again taking out all the guards and blasted the doors open. "Move In!" I said.

The four of us entered the imperial chamber and destroyed the last two guards. Now their was nothing between us and the emperoress. "Dalek Emperoress," I said, "we meet again." The Emperoress looked around and started to back up from the four of us. " ** _Guards exterminate them!"_** the Emperoress announced, " ** _Guards get in here! Obey me! Obey! Obey! Obey!"_** "Their noone left to obey you," I replied gun aimed at her eyestalk, "you are the only survivor." " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate them! Exterminate them!"_**

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Fall of the Alternate Dalek emperoress

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

The Emperoress demanded for the guards to help for several minutes before it finally sunk in. " ** _I am the last of my kind,"_** she said, " ** _Have mercy…"_** "For a Dalek?" Skipper asked, "why would I do that?" " ** _Leave me in peace!"_** "So you can shoot us down the moment we turn our backs?" " ** _Show mercy!"_** Skipper raised the dalek-buster and blasted her in the eyestalk. " ** _My vision is impaired! I can not see!"_** the Emperoress shouted. "Now our chance boys," Skipper said pushing a red button. "Self destruct activated!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** the emperoress shouted as she started blindly firing missing every time.

Skipper, Rico, and Private rushed out of the room. I readied the Dalek-slayer and delivered on final fatal shot. The emperoress exploded soupified Dalek spattered on everything. "Self-destruct countdown initiated!" I rushed after the rest of the team and managed to get out of the ship in time. Astrid and Hiccup were already there their Dragons anxiously waiting to get back in the sky. "This ship is going to blow!" Skipper shouted, "get us out of here!" Elsa and Private hopped onto Stormfly behind Astrid while Skipper, Rico, and I hopped behind onto Toothless behind Hiccup. The Dragons launched into the air and rocketed away right as the flagship exploded. Elsa flinched as the heat from the explosion destroyed the snow sentries.

"So were defeated the Daleks and now we have to defeat them again?" Hiccup asked. "Well the people back at area 51 restarted the battle," I said. "And now we have to help them…finish it!" The Dragons landed long enough for Elsa, Rico, Private, Skipper, and I to disembark before rocketing back into the sky. Toothless and Stormfly returned to battle wreaking the Daleks air presence. "Where on earth have you been?" General Monger asked. "defeating the Alternate Daleks,"Skipper answered. "Good less Daleks to worry about," he replied. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," I replied.

"We're know for sure in a bit," General Monger replied. "Is it just me or did the Dalek fleet get a bit bigger," I asked. "Blast! They called in reinforcements!" Skipper replied. Soon millions are Daleks were converging towards us. "How many?" Dr. Cockroach asked. "Millions," I said. "bring it on," Ginormica replied. " ** _The Penguin and their allies will be exterminated!"_** the supreme announced. The Death beam moved into position, "I almost forgot about that," Skipper said. " ** _No force in the universe can save you,"_** Dalek-sec's voice rang out, " ** _This is your final end!"_** " ** _No this the the final end of the Daleks!"_** Rusty replied. "More Daleks!" a soldier shouted.

"Wait," I said, "he's not with the Daleks he's..." The Supreme interupted me" ** _A Abmination that must be destroyed!"_** " ** _Exterminate The Rebel Daleks! Destroy all resistance!"_** Skipper turns to General Monger and said, "General I would like you to meet Rusty...Leader of the Rebel Daleks." "So the Daleks are in a Civil war," Monger said, "that would have been real helpful four hours ago." "Well I just sent a distress call to the Rebel Daleks an hour ago," I replied. "when were you going to tell us?" Skipper asked. "I was but then we got distracted by...stuff," I replied. "Well their here now and that's all that counts," Skipper replied.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Rebel Daleks

4:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

With the arrival of the rebels we just may stand a chance. "You trust them?" Monger said. "Not entirely," I said, "but some trust is better then none." "You never fully trust anyone," Private replied. "that's true," I replied. "wait you don't fully trust me?" Elsa asked. "I trust you…89% of the time," I said. "Look on the bright side," Kowalski said, "that how much he trusts Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly, Jack Frost, the guardians, and Rico, Private, and I." "You can't have too much trust," I replied. "How much do you trust these Rebel Daleks?" Dr. Cockroach replied. "If I didn't trust them Rusty would be dead right now…"

"Rusty?" Monger said, "what do you think?" " ** _We will discuss this later,"_** Rusty replied, " ** _Death to the Daleks! Death to the Daleks!"_** " ** _Exterminate the Rebels Exterminate!"_** "Monsters you can sit this one out," I said, "The Rebels got this." The Dalek Ship with the Death Beam exploded proving my point. The Millions of Daleks around us found themselves surrounded by millions of Rebel Daleks. And before long with Rebel fire from behind and attacks from the Area 51 soldiers the Dalek army started to get picked off. Special Weapons, Bronze, Drone, Strategist, External, Supreme, and Scientist Daleks all felt the power of the rebel Daleks.

" ** _Victory will be yours Skipper!"_** Rusty said as Toothless and Stormfly destroyed the last of the Special Weapons Daleks. The Rebel Special Weapons Daleks were wiping out vast amounts of Daleks. Several Daleks escaped only to get destroyed by dragon fire or frozen by Elsa or blown up by energy weapons. "Don't let them escape!" I shouted as Fire from all sides increased. "Skipper," Private said, "we can't keep this up forever the daleks won't stop coming!" "Looks like the Daleks need a bigger army," Kowalski said. The Daleks ships above had increased their fire while a Giant Ship moved into position. Another Death Beam lowered and locked into position and sparks flew as it fired up. The Daleks on the ground had begun their retreat but the Rebels were not making it easy on them. Only a hundred of the millions of daleks managed to stumble to safety.

The Death Beam's sparking had intensified as every rebel dalek had their guns aimed upward. Toothless was looking right at the Death Beam and was powering a plasma blast his scales glowing with heat. The soldiers got the same idea and every gun was aimed upward. "Skipper," Kowalski said Dalek-Slayer aimed toward the Death Beam Ship, "I think we should fire now!" "Wait for it!" I said. "Wait for it?" Monger asked, "why?" " ** _Fire the Death Beam!"_** "I really think we should fire now!" Kowalski said. "Fire!" I shouted. Everyone fired at the death beam at the same time causing the entire ship to exploded taking seven other ships with it. " ** _Exterminate the Failures!"_** Dalek-Sec voice said. Half of the fleet appeared over the awaiting ground forces and wiped them out, " ** _Failures Exterminated!"_**

" ** _This is not the end Penguins!"_** Dalek-Sec announced, " ** _Your war is not over!"_** "What?" I said. " ** _Emperor Dalek-Sec is right,"_** Rusty replied, **_"The War Master is still out there!"_** "who is The War Master?" Kowalski asked. " ** _Identity…Unknown,"_** Rusty replied. The Dalek Fleet above us left the area at warp speed and The Rebel Daleks transmatted back to our Universe. "Boys let's go back home…and find this War Master!" "Don't you want to stay to celebrate this victory?" Ginormica asked. "Yes," Private said. I glared at Private, "we really should get back to our Universe…we have a master villain to find." "then I guess this is farewell," General Monger said, "and good luck." I saluted him and turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski you still have that Portal opener?" Dr. Cockroach looked at Kowalski with interest.

Kowalski nodded and with a push of a button opened a portal back home, "Hopefully this doesn't cause another Multiverse-Ending disaster…" "what do you think…it is one of your inventions," I said. "I think it won't cause…" "You Think?" "Okay I know it won't cause another Mulitverse-ending disaster that kills everyone," Kowalski said. "What happened with the first…" Monger asked. "Oh that's disaster…crisis averted every Universe saved, you're welcome," I replied. "Well we did have help from…" I glared at Private while Kowalski lightly smacked him. "We have to get going before Private blows all our secrets," I said. I turn to Elsa, "Ladies first…" "You are a gentleman Skipper." "But he's a Penguin," Link asked.

"Gentlepenguin," Elsa said as she entered the portal followed by Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup and Toothless went in next and we threw Private into the portal after him. I turn to Link and Dr. Cockroach who had shocked looks on his face, "He's fine," I said as I entered the portal. Rico followed me into the portal followed by Kowalski, "Don't worry Private knows how to stick a landing." The Portal closed, "I need to build myself one of those," Dr. Cockroach replied. "I think not," General Monger replied. "Well that was the weirdest day I ever had," Link asked.

"What was?" B.O.B asked. "I was referring to the battle we were just in…" "You fought in a battle without me?" B.O.B. asked. "No you were there," Link replied. "Where was I?" B.O.B asked. "Nevermind," Link said. "I have a theory for that," Dr. Cockroach said. "I don't want to hear it," Link said a he reentered the bunker. "Well look like we're going to need to find all of you a home until we can rebuild the base," Monger replied, "Luckily their's Area 53." "What happened to Area 52?" Ginormica asked. "That's Classified information," he replied. "I kind of figured that," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Wait you're the head of Area 51 can't you..." "Sorry that information is a little above my pay-grade," Monger replied, "America got to keep some of it's secrets...right?" "Right," Dr. Cockroach replied. "In the battle of Penguins vs the Warmaster," Monger replied, "My money is on the Penguins..."

To Be Continued…


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
